City Of Angel's Wrath
by IcebondX
Summary: Set after CoLS - a follow on. Will obv ignore CoHF. Sebastian got away from the Final battle, but his plans are still in motion. Jace, Clary and the rest still have to stop him - but can they do it before he destroys the Clave?


None of the characters belong to me! No copyright infringement is intended. Just to have fun :-)

Based after CoLS - a follow on (will obviously ignore next book)

***A/N* Hey Guys! I've decided to write a new FF based on MI. I hope you enjoy it. My last one turned out a bit rubbish so I didn't end up finishing it (shame). If you guys can please review this if you read it - even a one word review would be great! More reviews = quicker updates.**

**Would like to give a special thanks to my beta - Many thanks for your awesome work s****o far!**

* * *

It had turned out to be quite a dark night, there was no moon in the sky, and even the twinkling of the normally bright starts seemed dull and unfulfilling; even though there wasn't a cloud in sight. Sebastian sat on the outer edge of the forest looking up into the night sky. He had just been dealt his first serious blow in the war. Losing all of his dark shadowhunters, Jace, and Clary in the battle that had finished only moments earlier. Looking down at his bare chest, he saw the open flesh wound right above his heart, severing Lillith's mark on his chest in two and thus breaking the connection between him and Jace. He had felt the searing hot pain course through his body as his sister had stabbed Jace right through the heart with the Angel blade.

"How did she even get her hands on it?" he asked himself silently.

He knew what he needed to do, although he had been putting it off, hoping that he would have figured a way out of the awkward situation he was currently in. Yet the past hour, or it could have been minutes – he wasn't really sure, had brought nothing to the forefront of his mind.

He sighed and stood up to ready to summon Lillith to him. As he did so he felt something hard bang against his knee. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the new Mortal Cup he and Jace had made.

He smiled inwardly to himself, "At least I still have this."

Stowing the cup back under his ceremonial robe he proceeded to summon Lillith to him, uttering the chant under his breath rapidly. He had performed this ceremony enough times to know the incantations off by heart.

The area he had designated in front of him lit up in a great golden blaze, flames spitting from the center, eventually turning into a electric blue, and out stepped Lillith. Although this was not she as she had once been, she was much smaller now, reaching up to Sebastian's waist and thinner, evidence of her battle on the rooftops where the Daylighter had scattered her back into the realms with his mark. She would get stronger though, and he was going to help her every bit of the way. He looked down into her eyes seeing the depth of horror and torture behind them, took a deep breath and began.

"Mother, I have news I must bring to you"

"I already know that you failed to keep Jace Wayland under your control, you failed to keep your sister by your side and now you have lost nearly all of the dark Nephilim we had created. What more could you possibly have to disappoint me with?"

"It was an unexpected attack, they came out of nowhere."

"Spare me your excuses Jonathan and do not waste my time. Excuses are the refuge of the weak. You know what must be done. You have survived the battle and you still have the cup… do you not?"

"I do bu-"

"Then why have you summoned me? You know I am weak, travelling between the worlds takes a lot of strength, strength which I barely have as you can blatantly see." She snapped back, the anger in her voice rising with each sentence.

"I need to know what happened. Back in the forest, I figured you'd know" Sebastian said, remembering some of his cockiness. Lillith raised an eyebrow, this looked slightly odd considering she was only about 3 foot tall and not human.

"You called me here to ask me what occurred in the forest?" she asked, her voice seething with anger.

"Yes. I need to know how the bond was broken." He touched his heart where the Iratze had failed to heal the flesh wound. "How? Does that mean that Jace is now dead? Can we still move with the original plan?"

Lillith laughed a sarcastic laugh, "Foolish boy. You were raised a Nephilim were you not? Even though you carry the blood of a demon inside of you, you were still Nephilim. Surely you can recognize one of heaven's blades when you see one."

"Yeah, I thought it was, but that doesn't explain how they got hold of it, and what of Jace?"

"Jace Wayland? He was stabbed through the heart with the blade of Michael by his girlfriend – your sister, as for how they obtained such an item, I can not say."

"Is he dead?"

"No, not yet at least."

"So we can still move ahead with the original plan?"

"Evidently not, as trying to get him bound to you again is practically impossible. No, we shall move ahead without him. Round up the remaining members of your father's circle, those who did not attend tonight. Perform the ceremony again, we will have the army of dark Nephilim we need before we enter this final battle."

"That will only give us an army of about 30." Sebastian replied tentatively as he counted off the members who had not shown.

"Then find more. I do not care where from. The blood they drink will change their allegiance to me, just because they resist at the beginning doesn't mean they'll resist at the end."

Sebastian took a moment to consider the new plan for a moment a smile played across his face.

"It shall be done."

"Oh and Jonathan, if you fail me again. Your life will not be worth living – on Earth or in hell."

"Then I won't fail you again."

"See to it that you don't. One last thing – make sure you bring down the wards surrounding the Earth. Fighting the Clave with an army that can't get through would be foolish. I will rally the demons below – you take care of everything above. Summon me only when you need my blood."

"Yes Mother, thank you."

With a click of her fingers, she disappeared in a fireball. Leaving the area on the ground where she stood glowing crimson. Sebastian looked up with a newfound purpose. He had a lot to do. First he had to find shadowhunters to subject to his will. He would start by paying a personal visit to the Circle members that did not show – once he had them on side. It was time to move onto the faithful. He negotiated his way up onto the top of a hill and looked out at the rolling landscape and faint spec of a city, Dublin, below. He smiled, properly smiled for the first time that night as he looked upon the city and imagined it burning to the ground.

With one last look around, he pulled out his stele, drew himself a portal and disappeared through it.

* * *

**So there you go! Let me know what you thought in the reviews please :-) (I'm slightly nervous about this one)**


End file.
